Zoo Heist
by Jace5000
Summary: When Sebastian ends up in a zoo habitat, shadowhunters past and present set out together to retrieve him. In an unfortunate twist, the heist goes awry.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the Mortal Instruments or the Infernal Devices (Cassandra Clare).**

Chapter 1:

Clary, Jace, Alec, Magnus, Simon, and Isabelle were just leaving Taki's when Clary noticed a familiar figure across the street. The figure was tall, slender, and muscular. The color of the figures eyes couldn't be seen from that distance, but Clary knew they would be entirely black like obsidian.

"Look, it's Sebastian," Clary whispered, nudging Jace and gesturing subtly.

Jace looked in the direction Clary motioned. Sebastian saw them looking. He turned and started walking away from them.

"Come on, it's Sebastian," Jace told the others, starting to follow Sebastian.

"Where?" Alec asked, becoming very alert.

"There," Jace pointed.

Sebastian started to speed up. Jace, Clary, and the others sped up as well. Soon they were running to keep up with him. Clary knew that if Sebastian truly wanted to get away he would have run too fast for them to keep up or just used his ring.

"He wants us to follow him!" Clary shouted her realization to the others.

"Why?" Isabelle questioned rather loudly.

"He must want to take us somewhere," Magnus observed.

"Where? And should we really be going where he wants us to?" Simon inquired of the others.

"We can't just let him get away," Jace protested.

They continued to follow Sebastian for several more minutes. Finally Sebastian ran into what looked like a rundown abandon building. They stopped outside the building.

"Should we go in?" Clary asked.

"Yes," Jace replied, immediately.

"We should check it out first. Make sure there aren't any surprises inside waiting for us," Alec interjected.

"I agree with Alec," Magnus agreed.

"How do we check it out?" Simon inquired.

"We snoop," Isabelle answered.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The group made their way around the building, trying to peer into the windows. It was rather hard to do because most of the windows were boarded up. Eventually they made it back to where they started.

"Do we go in now?" Simon asked.

"I guess so," Alec replied.

The gang made their way to the door. Jace reached out and turned the nob. The door swung open revealing a dark interior. Inside there were lots of boxes and old furniture. Sebastian was nowhere to be seen. They slowly started their search for him, keeping an eye out for any unpleasant surprises.

"I don't get it. Why do people just abandon their stuff?" Isabelle queried quietly as they looked for Sebastian.

"Maybe they were forced to," Simon answered.

Suddenly, about thirty endarkened leaped from various hiding places. They surrounded the gang. Sebastian leisurely made his way into the circle of endarkened. He stood a few feet away from the group.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to come in here," Sebastian commented.

"What do you want, Sebastian?" Jace snarled.

"What I've always wanted, Angel Boy. I want my sister," Sebastian grinned. "And now I can take her."

"I'll never go with you, Sebastian," Clary declared.

"Then I'll just have to force you to come." Sebastian signaled to his endarkened.

The group tried to fight them off, but they were outnumbered five to one.

"We need to get out of here," Simon yelled.

"Oh, I don't know. I kind of like being beaten silly by a bunch of mindless minions," Jace shouted back, caustically.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Clary was fighting two endarkened. She didn't see Sebastian, and that worried her. One of the endarkened punched Clary in the jaw, making her stumble backwards. A pair of arms tightened around her. The arms were strong and a dusting of fair blond hair covered them. The owner of the arms leaned his head down until his mouth grazed her ear.

"Hello, Little Sister," Sebastian whispered.

Clary struggled. "Let me go, Sebastian," she cried in frustration.

Jace heard Clary's cry and glanced over at her. He saw Sebastian's arms around her. His blood boiled in anger.

"Magnus, do something to help Clary!" Jace shouted.

"I'm kind of busy at the moment. Try again later," Magnus shot a flaming ball of blue sparks, taking out one of the endarkened.

"Get the endarkened away from Magnus," Jace shouted.

Jace, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon moved to stop the endarkened from attacking Magnus. When Magnus didn't have to concentrate on fighting the endarkened he turned to see Sebastian. Sebastian had just opened a portal and was about to drag Clary through it. Magnus wiggled his fingers and in a flash of blue sparks Sebastian transformed. Now instead of tall hansom boy restraining Clary, there was a short hairy albino howler monkey clinging to her leg. Sebastian the monkey howled once and leaped through the portal. Without their master there to direct them, the endarkened retreated into the shadows of the old warehouse, leaving the shadowhunters, along with Simon and Magnus, free to leap through the portal after Sebastian.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

On the other side of the portal stood Sebastian. It was strange. One minute he was about to take his sister and the next he was a short hairy monkey with an overwhelming urge to eat leaves. Sebastian started running. He suddenly didn't feel safe on the ground and he needed to climb something very high. He also needed food, desperately. Right that minute. He heard shouting coming from behind him and looked over his shoulder. He saw Clary and her friends chasing him. Sebastian kept running, leaping onto a car. He leaped from the car to the branch of a tree that lined the road. He momentarily paused to study the leaves of the tree, trying to determine if they were the type he wanted to eat. Sebastian quickly decided they weren't and continued fleeing from his sister and her friends. He looked back and saw the others falling behind. That was perfectly fine with him. Even as a monkey he was supernaturally fast. He continued swinging through the trees. His only mission now was to find food.

#

Clary saw Sebastian leap into the trees and disappear from view.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Simon asked.

"We need to find Sebastian," Jace replied.

"Or we could just leave him. I see no reason to turn him back into a human. We can just ship him to Peru," Magnus suggested. "There are lots of howler monkeys there."

"How would you know there are lots of howler monkeys in Peru?" Alec questioned.

"I may have had a run in with one a long time ago," Magnus said.

"What happened?" Isabelle inquired.

"I would rather not relive that particular memory," Magnus shuttered slightly.

"We'll still need to find him. Even if we don't turn him back and decide to ship him to Peru. Besides won't he turn back on his own like Simon did?" Clary asked.

"He could turn back on his own," Magnus admitted.

"What if we did a tracking spell?" Alec proposed.

"A tracking spell only works if we have something of his to track him with," Magnus observed.

"Great! We have some of his fur," Clary lifted her leg that Sebastian had clung to as a monkey.

"Just give me some of that fur and I'll start tracking," blue sparks began to dance around Magnus's fingers.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

As they began following Sebastian, they began to notice strange differences in their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Isabelle asked.

"I believe we're in New York. Just not the city," Magnus replied.

"What makes you think that?" Alec questioned.

"The New York license plates on majority of the cars parked in the driveways suggest we're in New York," Magnus pointed to a parked car.

They all looked and saw a New York license plate.

"That only leaves the question, where are we in New York?" Simon said.

When no one answered, they all looked at Magnus.

"Don't look at me. I already figured out we're in a neighborhood in New York. One of you has to figure out where the neighborhood is," Magnus told them.

"Maybe if we continue following Sebastian we'll be able to figure out where we are," Clary suggested.

The others agreed and they continued tracking Sebastian. After walking for a while they came upon a Walmart in utter chaos. People were screaming and running out of the building. Over the screaming of the people, the gang heard the distinct howls of a howler monkey. Soon police sirens joined the hodge podge of sounds.

"You guys go in and retrieve Sebastian the monkey," Magnus said.

"Aren't you coming with us?" Alec asked.

"No, I think I'll be of more use here, distracting the cops or something," Magnus replied.

"Magnus, are you scared of monkeys?" Jace inquired.

"I am not scared of monkeys. I had a rather unpleasant and traumatic experience with one a long time ago. That's all," Magnus protested.

"You'll be fine, Magnus. We need to get Sebastian and get out of here as quickly as possible," Clary pointed out.

The Shadowhunters along with Simon and a rather hesitant Magnus made their way inside the store to confront the Sebastian monkey.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Inside they found Sebastian the Howler Monkey standing beside Walmart's lettuce, howling at the customers that were racing to get out of the store. When there was a lapse in people Sebastian turned his attention to the green leafy vegetables. Clary, Jace, and the others watched as he ripped open a bag of salad lettuce and stuck some in his mouth. Apparently he didn't find it suitable since he dropped the bag on the ground and moved to a head of lettuce. Sebastian tore the plastic off it and took a large bite out of the head. He immediately spat it out and dropped the head to the ground. Getting frustrated, Sebastian moved to the flowers and picked up some, biting down on a bouquet.

"How are we supposed to apprehend him?" Clary asked.

The group was currently hiding behind a bin of mangoes. They were trying to keep Sebastian from spotting them and running again.

"Can you put a spell on him to keep him from running, Magnus?" Alec turned to look at Magnus.

"Maybe. I'd have to have a clear shot," Magnus answered.

"We'll surround him and Magnus can put the spell on him," Jace proposed.

Right when they were about to get up, several mundanes entered the building, holding guns pointed at Sebastian. Sebastian saw them and howled a high piercing howl. Sebastian picked up a peach and chucked it the mundies, forcing one of them to step aside.

"Damn, that monkey's got some good aim," the mundie, who was almost hit by the peach, commented.

The mundie's companions chuckled and continued their approach. Sebastian threw more fruit at them.

"Come on, big fella. We aren't gonna hurt you. We're just going to put you to sleep and ship you back home," one of the mundie's coaxed.

Sebastian didn't seem too happy to hear that and howled again. Sebastian decided he was tired of throwing things at them and charged. He looked ferocious. His teeth were barred, showing long pointy canines. One of the mundie's pulled the trigger on his gun and a dart pierced Sebastian's skin. Sebastian stopped and stood there for a moment before falling over unconscious. The mundie's approached him cautiously.

"I think he's completely out," one of them said.

"He should be. Those darts are supposed to be able to take down a full grown grizzly bear," the mundie Sebastian had first thrown fruit at commented.

"Let's get him loaded up. Bring in the cage. Hopefully, we can get him back to the zoo before he wakes up," the mundie who shot him instructed.

"Which zoo do you think they'll take him too?" one of the other mundie's asked.

"They'll probably ship him to one of the zoos in New York City," answered the man who had shot Sebastian. He seemed to be the one in charge.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Isabelle asked when the mundies had taken Sebastian.

"Now we have to find the zoo they're going to take him to and break him out," Jace replied.

"Before he turns back into the original Sebastian," Magnus added.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"He's going to turn back?" Clary asked.

"Most likely. The spell that turned him into a monkey was similar to the one that turned Simon into a rat," Magnus replied.

"How long do we have before that happens?" Simon questioned.

"A few hours maybe. A day at the most," Magnus answered.

"Where are you going?" Alec inquired when Jace got up.

"I'm going to see if I can find out which zoo Sebastian is going to," Jace responded. "You guys wait here."

Jace was gone for a few minutes before returning. "Did you find out which zoo he's being taken to?" Isabelle quarried when Jace returned.

"They're taking him to Central Park Zoo," Jace told them.

"I'll make a portal," Clary said, pulling out her stele.

#

"Will, what on earth are you doing?" Jem asked as he entered the library, Tessa following.

Will was standing in the library participating in a three way standoff with Gabriel Lightwood and a duck.

"The Lightworm brought that infernal creature into our home," Will responded, glaring at Gabrial.

"It's Light _wood_ ," Gabrial made sure to emphasize the wood part. "And I simply brought my new pet to my new home."

"Dogs are pets. Cat's are pets. But that thing is not a pet. It's an abdominal creature and it should be stricken from the earth," Will declared.

"Will you two stop it?" Tessa interrupted when she saw Gabriel was about to reply. "The institute is home to both of you now, so you'll just have to learn to get along. That means no more annoying Gabriel for no good reason and calling him by his proper last name, Will. Also that means you can't just bring ducks into the institute, Gabriel," she lectured.

Gabriel and Will continued their glaring until they heard a great crashing sound from the front of the institute. They rushed to the Institute doors to find them blown off their hinges. Charlotte, Henry, and Gideon arrived moments later.

"Please tell me this is another one of your experiments gone wrong, Henry," Will pleaded.

At that moment several automatons entered the institute. Will pulled a dagger from his boot and moved in front of Tessa. She had also pulled a dagger and moved to stand next to Will instead of behind him.

"Tessa..." Will began to tell her to stay behind but never got the chance. The automatons attacked.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

The shadowhunters, along with Simon and Magnus, arrived in Central Park without incident.

"At least we'll be close to home so we know the area pretty well," Simon said.

"That is a plus," Clary agreed.

The gang started walking in the direction of the Central Park Zoo.

"What are we supposed to do when we get there? I mean, we can't exactly just walk in there and take Sebastian. To the mundane world he's just a monkey to be gawked at in the zoo," Alec observed.

"So we break in after the zoo closes," Jace said.

"What about cameras?" Simon asked. "I know glamours hide you from mundane eyes, but what about cameras? They aren't the same."

Jace, Alec, and Isabelle looked at Simon blankly as if this was something that had never occurred to them. Clary looked thoughtful.

"We should test the glamours to see if they are camera proof," Clary proposed.

"Everybody put on a glamour and say cheese," Magnus instructed, pointing his phone's camera at them.

"We're already wearing glamours," Jace said.

There was a clicking sound and Magnus looked at his phone. "You all look a little ghostish."

"Ghostish?" Clary asked.

"You all look like ghosts," Magnus showed them the picture.

"Are you sure that it isn't just your camera making them look that way? Cell phone cameras' aren't exactly the best," Simon pointed out.

"Pretty sure, but if you so desire, I can always use a better camera," Magnus offered.

"No, no more pictures. We need to come up with a plan to break Sebastian out. Not look at ourselves," Alec protested.

"Oh come on. The world needs pictures of me. When I'm dead and gone, I need to leave many pictures of me so the world doesn't fall into a depressed state, missing me," Jace commented.

"I'm pretty sure that is the most conceited thing you have ever said," Alec retorted.

"Why don't we go to the zoo and look around. At least we can get a feel for the place," Clary suggested, steering the conversation back to the matter at hand.

"That's a good idea," Jace praised after thinking about it for a second.

They resumed their walk towards the zoo. It was while they were walking that a bright flash in front of them, nearly blinded them.

"What was that?!" Isabelle exclaimed.

Seven figures appeared on the road before them. They were all wearing clothing that looked like they belonged in the 1800s.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

Will and Jem fought on either side of Tessa, trying to keep the automatons away from her.

"Now is the perfect time to test my new invention!" Henry exclaimed.

"Is it supposed to get rid of automatons?" Gideon asked.

"Yes! Should I try it now?" Henry inquired.

"Yes!" Will shouted.

Henry pulled a small round object from his pocket and threw it at the automatons. The object hit the ground and exploded in a burst of bright light.

"Is everybody OK?" Charlotte asked when the light died down.

There were several murmurs of "yes" before a new, unknown voice interrupted them. "Who are you guys and where did you come from?"

Tessa looked over to see that the question had come from a golden haired boy with gold eyes. He was standing in the middle of an unfamiliar path. Next to the golden boy were five other people. There was a small girl with fiery red hair. Slightly off to the side and behind her was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes. Next to him was a tall black haired girl with very dark eyes. On the other side of the golden boy there was another boy, this one with black hair with blue eyes. He looked shockingly like Will. Finally, standing next to the Will look alike was… Magnus Bane?

"My parents. How about you?" sarcasm dripped from Will's voice like venom from a demon's teeth.

"The stork dropped me off," the golden boy deadpanned.

At this Charlotte stepped forward, giving Will a disapproving look. "I'm Charlotte Branwell, and this is my husband Henry," Charlotte introduced. She turned so she could gesture to the others. "This is William Herondale, James, Carstairs, Tessa Gray, and Gabriel and Gideon Lightwood. Who are you? And can you tell us where we are?"

Tessa watched the other group as Charlotte introduced them. She saw them glance at each other in confusion. The only one who didn't seem confused was Magnus.

"I'm Jace Herondale. This is Clary Fray, Simon Lewis, Isabelle and Alec Lightwood, and..." Jace introduced the group.

"Magnus?" Will interrupted confused. "What are you doing here? Speaking of which, where exactly is here?"

"This is Central Park. I happen to have an apartment here in New York City," Magnus answered.

"This is New York?" Tessa was surprised. This couldn't be New York. She didn't remember it being quite like this the last time she was here.

"I didn't know there were Herondales and Lightwoods in New York," Jem's voice held confusion mixed with skepticism.

"Are you sure you guys got your last names correct? I do believe that Miss and Mr. Lightwood look more like Herondales," Gabriel butted in.

"I think I know what my last name is!" Isabelle glared at Gabriel.

"I'm pretty sure I'm a Herondale," Jace replied. "I honestly believed I was the last Herondale."

"Perhaps we should move this discussion to the New York Institute," Charlotte proposed.

"We can't. We're currently on a mission," Clary told them.

"A mission to do what? Kill demons?" Will asked, excitedly.

"No. We're going to the zoo to steel a monkey," Jace said as if that was the most normal thing they could be doing.

"Why don't you guys go the Institute and wait," Isabelle suggested.

"Hold up. I need to have a private word with my companions before anything is decided," Magnus started herding the others away.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

"What is it, Magnus?" Alec inquired.

"I know those people," Magnus answered.

"Yeah, we kind of figured that out when they knew who you were," Jace said.

Magnus huffed. "If you would let me finish without interrupting, you would understand why this is important. Now, like I was saying. I knew those people… a long time ago." 

"So? I'm still not seeing the problem," Isabelle was confused.

"Look at how they are dressed and tell me when you think that clothing is from," Magnus was getting exasperated.

"It looks like it's from the 1800s," Clary observed.

"Right, they're from the 1800s," Magnus said.

"Really? I just thought they were either going to a costume party or had terrible taste in clothing," Isabelle said.

"Are they our ancestors?" Jace inquired.

"Don't Shadowhunters learn anything about their family trees?" Magnus responded.

"What are we supposed to do? We can't exactly keep it a secret that they are in the future," Alec pointed out.

"We'll have to figure out a way to get them back to their own time and erase their memories of their stay in this time," Magnus decided.

"What are we supposed to tell them in the meantime?" Simon asked.

"The truth I guess. Like Alec said, we can't exactly keep it a secret from them that they've traveled through time. All we can do is try to limit their exposure to this time," Magnus said.

"So we just lock them up in the institute," Isabelle agreed.

"How are we supposed to get them there? We don't exactly have time to take them. We need to break Sebastian out of the zoo," Clary commented.

"What if a couple of us went to the zoo and cased it while the rest took them to the institute," Simon suggested.

"Whoever goes will have to take lots of pictures," Magnus noted.

"OK then it's settled. Clary and I will go to the zoo and the rest of you can take them back to the institute," Jace declared.

"Why do you and Clary get to go to the zoo? It was my idea!" Simon protested.

"I'm the best fighter, and Clary can make new runes with her stele in an emergency. Therefore, we make the best candidates to be the ones who go to the zoo," Jace averred.

"We should make up our minds, they're starting to wander," Alec pointed.

"We'll go with Simon's plan. Jace, Clary, we'll expect you and back at the Institute shortly after the zoo closes," Magnus said.

They made their way over to the past shadowhunters.

"Is everybody ready to go?" Magnus inquired.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

"Go where? To the zoo to steel a monkey?" Will looked hopefully toward Magnus.

"No. We're all going to the Institute while Jace and Clary go to the zoo," Magnus answered cheerfully.

"We aren't actually steeling the monkey yet," Jace pointed out. "We are just doing a bit of reconnaissance at the zoo, so we can devise the most effective and efficient way to steel the monkey."

"We should get going," Alec said, leading the way. "We'll meet you guy's back at the Institute," he called over his shoulder to Jace and Clary.

Jace and Clary began walking towards the zoo. When they arrived they paid for admission and began searching for the monkey habitats.

"Now this could be a problem," Jace noted once they had reached the monkey's area.

"How are we supposed to find Sebastian among all of these monkeys?" Clary asked, looking at all of the monkeys.

"I don't think finding an albino howler monkey should be that hard. I'm guessing it's the one sulking in the corner," Jace pointed.

Clary looked and saw a monkey that resembled the monkey Sebastian had turned into.

"Should we call to him? Just to make sure it actually is Sebastian," Clary pondered aloud.

"We could, but there is no guarantee that he'll come. Then we'd just look like a couple of nut-cases," Jace replied. "We should check out the security."

#

Will, Tessa, Jem, Henry, Charlotte, Gideon, and Gabriel sat tensely across from Magnus, Alec, Isabelle, and Simon in the Institute library. Will opened his mouth to say something when the doors to the library banged open. Jace and Clary strode in.

"What did you find out?" Alec asked.

"There are several security cameras," Jace answered.

"We already knew that. Where are they?" Isabelle interrogated.

Clary set a map of the zoo down. There were several places circled in hot pink ink.

"What's with the pink ink?" Simon inquired.

"We wanted to circle the places where the security cameras were located, so we had to buy a pen from the zoo gift shop. They were all out of every other color pen," Clary elucidated.

"It looks like we'll have to be the most careful at the entrance," Magnus tapped his finger on the map where the most circles were.

"Yes, I have studied the map in detail and come up with a plan," Jace told them.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Wait, what about us?" Will protested once he heard Jace's plan.

"What about you?" Jace inquired.

"What do we do? You can't really expect us to just sit here and do nothing!" Will exclaimed.

"That's exactly what we expect of you. You guys don't know New York City. Let alone New York City from 2007," Jace pointed out.

"Maybe not, but we can still help," Jem said.

"Most of us," Will added, shooting a pointed glance at Gabriel.

"Hey!" Gabriel shouted, indignantly. "I'm just as good a shadowhunter as you are Will. Probably even better."

"There is not a shadowhunter alive better than me," Will boasted.

Jace snorted. "I'm the best shadowhunter to ever live, and Sebastian is almost as good. I don't think you guys understand just how dangerous he is."

"Sebastian has kicked your butt. They could be useful," Simon observed, ignoring Jace's glare.

"How could they be useful?" Isabelle asked. "Like Jace said, they don't know New York, let alone 2007 New York."

"They could be decoys or lookouts," Simon proposed.

Jace thought about it for a minute.

"That is a good idea," Clary agreed. "There could be unplanned obstacles we were unable to detect."

"Fine," Jace relented. "We'll leave at 6:00 P.M."

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

It was 5:30 P.M. when they left for Central Park. They arrived about twenty minutes later. Clary walked next to Jace, enjoying the pleasantly cool breeze blowing across her face.

"Everybody's clear on the plan?" Jace double checked.

There were several muttered positive affirmations and heads nodded. They split up. Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus moved together toward the zoo entrance, while Simon, Isabelle, Will, Tessa, Jem, Gabriel, and Gideon found good positions to keep lookout for anyone who could foil their plan. Isabelle hadn't been too happy about having to go with Will and the others, but had agreed that they couldn't really leave Will, Tessa, and their friends unattended in 2007 New York. Henry had insisted Charlotte stay at the Institute and said he would stay with her and search for a way to return to their own time.

Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus reached the front gates of the zoo. Clary pulled her stele from her pocket and drew and open rune. They had just taken a few steps into the zoo when several policemen leaped from hiding spots. Clary heard one of the cops yell "FREEZE!" and she, Jace, Alec, and Magnus all froze momentarily. They soon recovered from the shock and continued their trek into the zoo. The cops looked around confused when they didn't see anyone.

"I swear there were people here on the cameras," said one of the cops.

"Are you sure, because I don't see anyone now," another cop commented.

"Positive," the first cop replied. "Check the cameras and tell me if there are any people visible," the cop ordered into his walkie talkie.

"I defiantly see people,' the person on the other end of the walkie talkie said.

All the cops looked around, searching for the mysterious people who could only be seen on camera. Clary noticed Jace had stopped walking and was now watching the cops try to figure out what was going on, his lips forming a small smirk.

"Form a line. Are the people still in front of us?" the first cop asked the man in watching the cameras. This seemed to be the cop in charge.

"Yes, they seem to be just standing there watching you," the walkie talkie guy answered.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Alec inquired.

"There is something I have always wanted to do," Jace murmured, striding towards the cops that formed themselves into a living breathing barrier.

He reached the cop barrier and pulled one of the cops' batons from the cop's belt. Startled, the cop tried to grab his baton back, but couldn't see it. Jace skipped a few feet away and set the baton on the ground. Once on the ground, no longer enshrouded in Jace's shadowhunter glamor, the baton became visible to the cops. Jace quickly moved back toward Clary, Alec, and Magnus.

The cops started toward where the baton was resting, but a voice from the walkie talkie redirected them toward where the group was standing. "Freeze! And make yourselves visible!" the cop in charge commanded, pointing his handgun in the direction of the group. The other cops guns were all pointed toward the group too.

Jace, Clary, Magnus, and Alec all froze. "What should we do?" worry laced Alec's voice.

"We should do what they say. If we don't they will probably open fire on the place we're standing," Mangus observed.

Clary, Jace, and Alec all pulled their steles out and slashed the glamor runes. Magnus didn't have to slash any runes since he wasn't a shadowhunter, and his glamor was magic.

"Now who are you and why are you trying to break into the zoo?" the cop in charge demanded.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"I am Quintin Tacosueme. These are my friends Chelsy Jackson, Trey Harvey, and Harry Lee," Jace introduced. "We are very sorry; we weren't trying to break into the zoo. Chelsy's dog ran off, and we followed him here."

"You expect us to believe that? I overheard you planning to break into the zoo," The officer in charge accused.

Jace seemed to think about it for a moment. "Oh! You must have overheard us talking about a new video game called Zoo Heist," Clary elucidated.

"If you were talking about a game, then why are you here at the zoo, trying to break in?" the officer reasoned.

"Like I said before, we are just trying to find Chelsy's dog," Jace put his arm around Clary's shoulders.

Clary watched as the cops behind the officer they were talking to looked at each other.

"How did you make yourselves invisible?" the officer questioned.

"Invisible? We weren't invisible," Jace fained innocence.

"Then how do you explain us not being able to see you except on camera?" the officer inquired.

"It must have been a trick of the light. I've never heard of anyone inventing a way to make people invisible, and I can assure you we are quite visible" Jace assured.

"This is all a very likely story. Come along we're going to take you to the station," the officer motioned for them to move.

Before they could take more than two steps, they all heard a horrific scream and pounding footsteps. A few seconds later they saw Will.

"Oh good! I've found some policemen! You have to hurry! There are some people with guns, taking people hostage!" Will shouted at the cops.

"Henderson, Smith, keep an eye on them," the officer ordered.

Two average sized men stepped forward while the rest of the cops rushed to follow Will to the hostage situation. Quick as whip Magnus snapped his fingers and the two cops slumped to the ground.

"What did you do to them?" Alec asked.

"Nothing, really. I just put them to sleep. They'll feel quite refreshed when they wake," Magnus replied.

Jace, Clary, Alec, and Magnus re-glamored themselves and set off for the monkey habitat.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

Isabelle was doing a pretty good job of screaming as Simon held a knife to her throat.

"Great job drawing attention," Simon praised, quietly so she was the only one to hear.

By the time the police arrived, a good sized crowd had arrived.

"Over there!" Simon heard Will shout and saw him point in Simon's direction.

Simon saw the head policeman motion to some of his men. A few of the other cops began spreading out. The officer in charge slowly approached Simon, stopping a good distance away from him.

"On authority of the NYPD, I order you to let the girl go and surrender," the officer commanded.

"NO! Not until you give me what I want!" Simon shouted at him. He had to make sure Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus had enough time.

"This is not up for negotiation. If you refuse to cooperate, more forceful measures will be used," the officer warned.

"If anyone comes close to me, I'll slit her throat!" Simon yelled back.

"Your doing wonderful," Isabelle encouraged.

"What is it you want?" the officer asked.

Simon hadn't thought he would get him to start negotiating so quickly. Hmm… what did he want?

"First I want you to promise, you won't send anyone after me if I release the girl. Also you can't put me on any wanted lists, or let anyone else come after me," Simon requested.

"Is that all?" the officer inquired. Simon thought he heard a note of hopefulness in his voice.

"I said first. Not only," Simon answered. "Secondly, I want nine hundred million dollars."

#

Clary, Jace, Alec, and Magnus arrived at the monkey cages quickly.

"Sebastian," Clary whisper called. "Sebastian, are you in here?"

"Right here, My Dear Little Sister," a voice came from behind them.

They whirled to face Sebastian, drawing their weapons.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Sebastian kept his eyes on his sister while making sure to keep the two shadowhunter boys and the warlock in sight as well. She looked as beautiful as always. Her flame red hair framing her perfectly shaped face. Her expression fierce and determined with a slight hint of fear.

Sebastian had turned back to his normal demonic shadowhunter self while Clarissa, her little boy toy, and the other two sidekicks dealt with the mundane police. It was odd being a monkey. The thing that he disliked the most about being a monkey was the fact he had been locked in a cage with several other monkeys for people to gawk at. I mean seriously how long could one person stare at a monkey? Why would anyone want to stare at a monkey for long periods of time? Why did the mundies need so many pictures? Anyway he was getting distracted from his purpose. Grab Clarissa and get out. If possible, he would also kill Angel Boy and the two sidekicks.

"You turned back," Clarissa stated.

"Well, I'm obviously not a monkey anymore," Sebastian drawled.

"I don't know. You still have a monkeyish quality to you, I think," Jace said, sweeping his gaze over Sebastian's body.

Sebastian quit gazing at his sister long enough to shoot a glare Jace's way. Why did Jace always have to be so rude? If he wasn't rude all the time, he might actually be tolerable. Then again he had taken his sister from him and that was an unforgivable offense. What did Clarissa see in Jace anyway?

Out of the corner of his eye Sebastian saw the warlock beginning to amass a small ball of blue sparks in his hand. Sebastian dodged right before the ball of blue fire could make contact with him.

"Now that," Sebastian sneered, "was a big mistake."

"No, I'm pretty sure he meant to do that purposely," Jace quipped.

Sebastian snarled and leaped at Clarissa. Jace intercepted him before he could reach his sister. Sebastian moved out of the way of Jace's attack. He spun and kicked Jace's wrist causing him to drop his dagger. Sebastian snatched up the dagger, holding it confidently in his hand. Now that he was armed, he lunged at Jace, sweeping the dagger towards his chest. Jace leaped back out of the way, pulling a seraph blade from his weapons belt.

"Zadkiel!" Jace shouted and a blazing blade shot out.

Jace swiped his seraph blade towards Sebastian. Sebastian blocked Jace's blow with Jace's dagger.

"Quit monkeying around. I thought fighting you would at least be a little bit of a challenge," Jace taunted.

Sebastian knew Jace was trying to draw his attention away from the Lightwood boy sneaking up behind him. Right at the last second Sebastian moved out of the way, dodging around Jace and grabbing Clarissa. Sebastian twisted the ring adorning his finger. He and his sister disappeared right before Jace could reach them.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Where's Clary?" Simon asked as soon as Jace, Alec, and Magnus rejoined the group.

"Sebastian took her," Jace replied, sounding broken.

"What do you mean Sebastian took her?" Simon demanded.

"I mean exactly what I said. Sebastian grabbed her and portaled away before we could stop him," Jace snarled at Simon.

"How could Sebastian have done that? I thought you said he was a monkey?" Will inquired.

"The spell that turned him into a monkey wasn't permanent. It wore off," Magnus explained.

"We have to get her back," Isabelle stated.

"No offense, but that's kind of obvious, Izzy," Simon said.

"I don't get why people say 'no offense.' If you have to add 'no offense' to what you are saying, then it is most likely offensive whether you add 'no offense' or not," Isabelle huffed.

"How are we supposed to get her back? It's not like any of us know where Sebastian took her," Tessa remarked.

"I can do a tracking spell. All I'll need is something of Clary's," Magnus proposed.

"She has a few things at the Institute," Jace brightened at the idea that they were going to be able to do something to find Clary.

#

Clary woke to find herself lying on a bed. At first she was confused at finding herself in an unfamiliar room, but then everything came rushing back to her. The zoo. Sebastian being human agian. The fight. Sebastian grabbing her then portaling. She had passed out after that.

Clary sat up quickly, looking around for any sign of Sebastian. She didn't see him and relaxed a little, taking the time to survey her surroundings. She was sitting on a large bed in the middle of a large room. There was a desk and a chair on the other side of the room, but that was it for furniture. In the room were three doors. Clary decided to try the doors to see if one of them led outside. The first one led to a large bathroom. The next door led to a closet filled with clothes. When she tried the third door she found it locked. Tugging on the door once more, Clary gave up and decided to search the room for a weapon or stele.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18:

Clary was searching the closet for a stele when she heard a door open. She quietly looked into the room to see Sebastian walk in. Just as Sebastian was about to close the door, Clary dashed across the room, shoved Sebastian out of the way, yanked the door open, and was promptly scooped up into Sebastian's arms.

Sebastian chuckled. "Now where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you," Clary snarled, shoving at Sebastian's chest. "Let me go!"

"Why would I do that? I rather like our position. Don't you?" Sebastian purred.

"No! Put me down!" Clary screeched when he nuzzled the top of her head.

Sebastian planted a kiss on the top of her head before complying with Clary's request. He quickly pushed the door all the way closed and drew a locking rune on the door. Sebastian smirked at Clary as he shoved his stele into his pocket. Clary backed up as Sebastian began to advance on her.

#

"I'm having trouble locking onto her exact location, but I do know the general vicinity she is in," Magnus said.

"Can you create a portal to where we need to go?" Alec asked.

"Yes," Magnus replied.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Jace jumped up from his seat on the couch.

Magnus walked over to the wall and began opening a portal. When the portal was finished, the landscape changed to a beautiful garden. Jace, Alec, Isabelle, Will, Jem, and Magnus stepped through. Again Henry and Charlotte had stayed behind. This time Will had convinced Tessa to stay behind as well, stating that she wasn't a fully trained shadowhunter and that could cause her to be liability. Gabriel and Will couldn't stop arguing, so Gideon convinced Gabriel to stay at the institute as well.

Once in the garden the group looked around. They saw a large mansion. "Is that where Clary is?" Jace inquired.

"I believe so," Magnus replied.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Sebastian backed Clary up against the bed and leaned into her.

"Stop!" Clary cried.

"Why would I do that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because I'm hungry and I want food," Clary blurted out, trying to come up any reason for him stop that he would except.

Sebastian sighed and leaned away from her. "Very well. I'll get you something to eat. After your finished eating, we can continue," he smiled at her.

A few minutes later there was a knock on the door. Sebastian walked over to it and opened it. He took a tray from someone on the other side. On the tray was a steaming hot meal of mashed potatoes, lentil stew, and broccoli. Sebastian set the food down on the desk.

Clary started picking at the food, but it was too hot to eat right away. While she was waiting for it to cool, Sebastian started annoying her. He started stroking her neck. He put his lips to her ear. "Are you done yet? I'm getting impatient."

Clary tried to shrug him off. When that didn't work she stood up to face him. "Stop! You can't do this. Your my brother!" Clary cried.

"So? I don't mind," Sebastian's voice slithered into her ear.

Clary looked around desperately, searching for anything that she could use as a weapon. When her eyes fell on the bowl of steaming lentil stew and the plate of hot mashed potatoes and broccoli, a perfectly evil plan entered her mind.

Clary turned her attention back to her brother. She tried to relax and distract him. She leaned into him as her hand reached for the bowl of hot lentil stew. Clary looked up at Sebastian's eyes and tried not to let the disgust she felt show in her own eyes as she curled her fingers around the waist band of his jeans and underwear. Sebastian's grin widened as he felt Clary pull his clothes away from his body. In one swift motion Clary brought the bowl to the front of Sebastian's pants and poured in the contents. A look of pain flashed across his face and he howled, leaping away from Clary as she tried to dump the hot potatoes after the lentils and slapping his hand over his crotch. Clary leaped forward and grabbed the stele from his pocket as Sebastian desperately tried to get the button of his pants undone. She didn't wait around to see the outcome. She raced to the door and drew an open rune on it. When she was outside the room, Clary found herself at the end of a hallway. She raced down the hallway until she came to a set of stairs. What she saw at the bottom of the stairs made her heart leap with joy.

#

Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Magnus, Will, and Jem made their way to the mansion. They quickly found a door and opened it. Inside they began searching for Clary, opening every door they came upon. Once they reached the living room, they saw a set of stairs. The group began making their way over to it when they heard a yowl of pain. A look of alarm crossed Jace's face and he started running towards the stairs. He had just reached the bottom when he heard someone running. A girl with bright red hair appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Clary!" Jace shouted, happy to see her.

#

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

Clary raced down the stairs and flung herself into Jace's arms.

"Clary," Jace breathed into her hair. "I'm so glad your OK. You are OK, right? We heard a scream, was that you? Oh God, are you hurt?" Jace frantically began running his hands over her, trying to find any place she was injured.

Clary grabbed his hands and smiled at him. "Jace, I'm fine. That was Sebastian's pained scream you heard, not mine," she assured him.

"You hurt Sebastian? How?" Alec asked a hint of being impressed leaking into his tone.

Clary smiled mischievously at them. "I poured hot lentil stew and steaming mashed potatoes down his pants."

All the guys winced, imagining the feeling. Isabelle laughed.

"I'm sure he deserved it," Isabelle commented.

"Most definitely," Clary agreed.

"Is he still upstairs?" Jem inquired.

"I guess. I left him in the room at the end of the hall," Clary said.

The group went upstairs and checked the room. They didn't find Sebastian, but they did find a note addressed to Clary.

 _That wasn't very smart, Little Sister. I'll make sure you suffer the consequences of trying to hurt me when I see you next time. Until then, Clarissa._

 _Sebastian Morgenstern_

"What do we do now?" Will questioned.

"We head back to the Institute," Jace replied.

#

When the group arrived back at the institute, they found a very excited Henry.

"I think I found a way to get us back to our own time!" Henry said.

"How?" Will asked.

"I will require Magnus's help. We're going to open a portal," Henry replied.

"Portals don't cause people to travel through time," Clary observed.

"Yes. We will be creating a very special portal. One that has been modified," Henry was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"I'll be glad to offer my assistance," Magnus told Henry.

"Great! We can get started right away. I'll need you to preform this spell," Henry handed Magnus a piece of paper.

The group went to the library where everyone had congregated. Magnus walked over to the wall and began creating a portal using the spell Henry had given him. When the portal was finished, it was a beautiful rippling violet color.

"Now to see if it works. Will would you mind coming over here and picturing the London Institute as you remember it," Magnus gestured to the portal.

Will walked over to the portal. The image in the portal changed.

"It works!" Henry exclaimed.

Will stepped through the portal. "Well, are the rest of you coming?" he asked.

The rest of the shadowhunters from the past walked over to the portal and stepped through.

#

"That was certainly interesting," Jace commented a while later as the group sat at a table in Taki's.

"What do we do now?" Simon queried.

"Search for Sebastian like we always do," Isabelle answered.

#

 _ **The End**_

 **Howler monkey in the zoo,**

 **Howler monkey, who are you?**

 **Are you evil with a wicked plan?**

 **I know you used to be a man.**

 **Is that why you howl, and sound so blue?**


End file.
